calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Detective-Commander Jaanyi Doyenko
Detective-Commander Jaanyi “The Brute” Doyenko, Great Precinct Master of Espionists, doesn’t like his nickname. He doesn’t have to hear it very often, since only Lord Marshal Goreman will ever use it to his face (usually when he wants to get a rise out of him), but just the knowledge that it’s universally used behind his back is enough to bring a scowl to his craggy, chem-burned face. He understands why he has it, of course. Anyone glancing into the quiet cloisters of the Detective chambers will see Jaanyi Doyenko standing out like a battle-tank in a procession of nobles’ sedan-chairs. The eldest son of an Administratum Adept on Fenksworld, he grew up aboard a giant convoy of land-trains slogging back and forth between Nova Castilis and the hellhole of Volg, carrying subsistence supplies, basic trade goods, and cage-loads of condemned exiles. Jaanyi grew up strong, brawny, and prideful. His mother was an Imperial Adept, and he exacted the respect he felt his family was due from the convoy labourers with his brass-knuckled fists. When he was fifteen his family was killed in a scum-raid, Jaanyi escaping from the massacre and disappearing into Volg’s hellish warrens. There he spent five years living by his wits and muscles while he hunted down and murdered all he could find of the gang who had killed his family. Finally, he was tracked down by bounty hunters on a surprising contract: the Adeptus’ files had shown a son unaccounted for when Shima Doyenko was killed, and they were following procedure by recruiting him for the Schola Progenium. One of the most difficult decisions Jaanyi ever made was to walk away from Volg and his unfinished vengeance, but inside his hulking body was a keen mind. He told himself that here was a chance to carry his family’s name off Fenksworld and into the stars, rather than give the scum the final victory by sputtering out from chem-poisoning or dust choke in this lightless Fenksworld sump-hole. His last act before he clambered aboard the dune-crawler was to turn and spit down the stairwell up which he had climbed out of Volg. Then he put the place at his back forever. Doyenko was an oddity at the Schola. He was already years older than his eldest classmates and had endured a lifetime’s worth of trauma and violence. There was talk among the instructors of fast-tracking him into the military streams, putting his proven capacity for violence to work as a Stormtrooper or trainee Commissar; some even wondered if he was too old for the Officio Assassinorum recruiters. Doyenko knew where he wanted to go, however, and had already made his contacts. When the Schola received a joint petition from Doyenko and the Arbites recruiters for early release from the Schola they let him go, and Doyenko was already in training aboard the Arbites carrier by the time they broke Warp for Scintilla. He mastered the basic training quickly and thoroughly, and was soon back in transit for a Chastener’s posting at Malfi. That posting revealed Doyenko’s real and unexpected gifts. His work hunting his quarry as a Chastener brought out the chilled edge of his intellect and his intuition for analysing people’s motives, relationships, and actions. After a couple of rapid promotions up the Chastener ladder he transferred into the ranks of the Detectives and for the first time since his youth aboard the land-train he felt he knew where he belonged. This was work he could really throw himself into, unravelling Malfi’s baroque culture of intrigues and studying its threads and shadows for threats and insults to the God- Emperor’s laws. Doyenko’s work was invaluable in the timely prevention of the Braquerade Coup, and as deputy to the Chief Detective-Espionist he drew on his old skills to pose as a hive scummer and infiltrate the Fourth Ashen Resurgency from the ground up, exposing the layers of manipulation that led back to its secretive masterminds. After the attempted assassination of Lord Goreman’s previous Detective-Commander, Doyenko was brought to Scintilla both to follow the assassin’s trail back to its origin and to act for Detective-Commander Ilkram during her convalescence. When it became clear that Ilkram’s injuries would never permit her to return to her old role, Goreman appointed Doyenko to the office and he has validated the Lord Marshal’s decision many times over. Jaanyi Doyenko is a great slab of scarred flesh packed into an oversized regulation uniform. His face is heavy-boned, usually unshaven, and pitted from long-ago acid burns. His eyes are deep-set, dark, and unfriendly. His left shoulder is packed with augmetics and he often fidgets with it, sometimes even slipping off his tunic to work the kinks out of both flesh and metal. He wears a brown Chastener sash as well as his red Detective’s collar, and a solid-slug pistol in a thigh holster. He is an expert with this and will often be found in the Fortress gun-range, intimidating his colleagues with his size, his glowering features, and the speed and accuracy of his shooting.